oniyukiyasufandomcom-20200213-history
Tsunami Tiger (津波虎)
The Tsunami Tiger is a mysterious warrior that according to Aztec legends, belongs to The 12 Devils of the White Darkness & protects The Sacred Snow Temple . Maya shaman have been known to whisper about him being Quetzalcoatl ´s brother & mentor to the Jaguar . One of the rare wielders of the Oniyukiyasu , the Tsunami Tiger has diamond fangs that he uses to impale & drain those who attempt to enter The Sacred Snow Temple . According to the myth, Tsunami Tiger´s hair turned completely white when Quetzalcoatl saved him from certain death when he fought overwhelming odds against the Oni army. During his induction into The Sacred Snow Temple , the Tsunami Tiger wandered off exploring the lands around The Sacred Snow Temple ... there he climbed the Mountain of Diving Winds & discovered the tomb of Mitsurugi Musashi!!! Mitsurugi Musashi is also rumored to be one of the ancestors of Tsunami Tiger & the reason the Oniyukiyasu allowed herself to be found by him. It was there that the legends say that he took hold of the blood red katana & has been destroying demons ever since!!! Not much else is known about this mythical warrior, other than his underground video that he released from a secret entrance to The Sacred Snow Temple slicing apples as he waits for worthy challengers. Rumors from the CIA & NSA claim that the Tsunami Tiger '''is an Alpha predator that stalks werewolves , vampires , witches , warlocks , dreamcasters , & other-world beings that overfeed on humans. The Aztec legend says that a predator of predators will rise when the predators break the laws that bind them to only kill what is needed. In the end times, these predators will go mad with blood lust & a warrior from across the universe will fend them off to protect the innocent, weak, & those who society forgets. Some say that this is '''Tsunami Tiger, other disagree & believe the legend talks about Quetzalcoatl when he returns. "KATANA APPLE BOOM!!!" As we are in the year 2012, Tsunami Tiger has allowed footage of him training outside the The Sacred Snow Temple to be leaked onto the internet!!! Never before video documentation of his invisible ablilities & unbelievable access to his previous encounters with formidable foes!!! Tsunami Tiger recalls his titanic battles with Heishiro Mitsurugi, the Apprentice , Astaroth , & the amazing Maya Natsume who is rumored to be close with Tsunami Tiger. Myths surrounding them speak of how they... (cough, cough) "borrowed" some titanically powerful weapons that were stored in the Oni Treasure Room inside The Sacred Snow Temple. Trivia: *Why is Tsunami Tiger´s beard is not white??? When Tsunami Tiger fought the Oni army, they released all the power of The 7 Levels of Inferno to which Tsunami Tiger tried to cover his eyes, but was only able to cover his lower face. In the last minute, Quetzalcoatl shielded him but not before every last hair on his head turned white with the sheer terror of what he had just witnessed!!!! Yet, because he was able to cover part of his face, his beard stayed it´s natural color. *Originally, the video was called "Exploding Apples!!!" with Rinzler from Daft Punk, taken from the Tron Soundtrack. UMG (Universal Music Group) owns the rights & blocked the video in some countries, including my own!!! So thanks to unsigned artist element0, the video has a NEW soundtrack taken from his latest CD!!! The song is called "Flow" & it is perfect for the NEW title "Katana Apple Boom!!!" Thank you so much element0 for allowing me to use your music!!!